Doble Impacto
by Morimori-chan
Summary: [ Viñeta ] No has escuchado el dicho de, "ama al amor de tu amor"


**Disclaimer:** **"Fruits Basket"** es propiedad de, **Natsuki Takaya.**

**Advertencia:** Possible Ooc (fuera de personaje) algo usual en mí, prometo mejorar.

* * *

**D**oble **I**mpacto

* * *

─¿Pasa algo, Haru-kun?

Después de diez minutos, se atreve a preguntar lo repentino de su comportamiento.

Por alguna razón el día de hoy, Haru-kun no aparta la mirada de su persona. Si se levanta y va a algún lado, siente que su mirar le sigue sin tener la necesidad de levantarse de donde está y eso, le pone nerviosa.

No llevan ni una semana de conocerse, no puede evitar pensar que Haru, se siente incómodo con su presencia, sin querer ha cometido alguna falta que lo lleva a vigilarle o, piensa que alguien normal como ella no es nadie digno para saber el mayor secreto que yace oculto dentro de trece personas del prestigiado clan Soma.

Sin querer, entra en pánico.

─Honda―el llamado, le vuelve a la realidad. ─Me, gustas─finaliza Haru, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

─Ya veo… _«__espera__»_ ¡¿Eh?!─vocifera tras captar realmente el significado de aquellas dos palabras, anteriormente mencionada por Haru. La compostura que brevemente tomó se ve fácilmente derrumbada y sus mejillas han adquirido un intenso tono de carmín.

Quiere creer que es una broma de su parte pero, no nota ápice o burla alguna en su declaración, tampoco ve huella o rastro alguno del "black Haru" con él que también es conocido por los demás miembros del zodiaco chino. Él, le observa tomando tranquilamente su té.

─Po… ¿por qué dices eso, Haru-kun?─pronuncia, entre tartamudeos que son acompañados por exagerados ademanes de su parte.

─No has escuchado el dicho de, "ama al amor de tu amor"─escucha con simpleza.

─Oh. Ya veo.

_"Ama al amor de tu amor"_

Si no recuerda mal, lo primero que Hatsuharu-kun expresó, afirmo y ratifico fue su amor por Yuki. Entonces, Haru-kun insinúa que a Yuki gusta de alguien como ella. No eso no puede ser posible; tal vez el comportamiento de Soma-kun hacia su persona le hace entender por qué todas las chicas y chicos lo llaman con el mote de príncipe (debe de admitir que le hace sentir como una princesa) sin embargo, eso es imposible.

La encantadora sonrisa que solo ella ha visto, lo galante de su comportamiento, lo adorable que luce cuando algo lo hace enrojecer, esa encantadora sonrisa que brota de sus labios cuando logra que ría delante de ella (por más que él trate de ocultarla, puesto que piensa que es un gesto maleducado de su parte), toda esa información causa una sobrecarga en su sistema.

Esa información es demasiado para alguien como ella y sin más, se desmaya a causa del repentino doble impacto que acaba de suceder.

* * *

─Tsk . Como si no fuera suficiente el tener que vivir contigo, también tienes que llegar al mismo tiempo que yo chico rata.

─Esa es mi línea, estúpido gato.

Tras decir la frase que daría inicio a su usual "pelea" del día, suspira sin ánimo alguno de seguir con ese infantil hecho por ende, se apresura en abrir la puerta e ir, a la sala de estar en donde Honda-san le espera con un delicioso platillo. De solo pensar en ello, su estómago le quiere traicionar pues siente que va a sonar sin embargo, no quiere que ese gato idiota se burle de ello.

─Honda-san…

Menciona, pero, su habla enmudece ante la irreal escena que sus pupilas no dejan de observar. Pues al abrir la puerta, encuentra a su despistada chica favorita descansando en el regazo de Hatsuharu. Por más que trata de encontrar la lógica de lo que pasó para que ambos terminen en esa situación… su cerebro, no puede pensar en algo.

─Hola, Yuki.

En casual saludo de Haru, le deja con más dudas que respuestas. Les es inesperado que tome naturalmente el hecho de tener la cabeza de Honda-san en su regazo y eso, le pone molesto (celoso), tiene ganas de darle un buen golpe pero, como el mayor se abstiene a ceder a sus impulsos.

─Si no vas a entrar, hazte a un lado rat…

El habla del chico de cabello naranjo es interrumpido ante lo surreal que observa con detenimiento, mueve la boca una, dos tres veces sin embargo, no tiene palabras… mejor dicho, estas no se atreven a salir de su boca.

─Ven, Yuki─con su mano lo llama. Le hace saber que todavía hay Honda (su cuerpo) que puede cargar y ver qué tipo de reacción tendrá la chica al despertar y ver en la posición que se encuentra pero...

─No estás invitado Kyo, un doble impacto es suficiente.

Ahuyenta a la persona que sobra en este triángulo, hacer un cuadrado es algo molesto. No le desagrada Kyo pero, Yuki no siente o sentirá algo similar a ese gato que le ve molesto y, ha empezado a hacer su escándalo.

Cuando Honda despierte, ya se encargará de darle su merecido al arruinar la oportunidad de hacer feliz a Yuki.

* * *

_De nuevo yo, con algo corto. Es curioso, hace tiempo que leí el manga (mas de diez años) en ese entonces lo único que empareje es el Tohru x Kyo sin embargo, con el nuevo anime me hacen a Tohru tan emparejabre qué últimamente me da por escribir algo suyo con Hatsuraru, Yuki o Hatori. _

_El colmo, es que no me sale nada suyo por Kyo... Haber, que dice mi musa para el próximo escrito. _

_Si has llegado hasta aquí, gracias por leer. _

_._

_Bien, no olviden visitarme en Facebook._ A_llí publicare mis actualizaciones y también chatear con ustedes de anime, mangas, juegos libros y más. Vayan al enlace de mi perfil, o me encuentran como Konakanalee (a pesar de estar como Morimori-chan xd)_

_Sin más, ¿a alguien le gustó?_


End file.
